


All I want for Christmas is you

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Christmas Fluff, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de 7 drabbles Navideños que no están conectados unos con otros donde vamos a ver el lado más tierno de los chicos, y cómo Dean y Cas se dejan llevar por el espíritu de la Navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 **Título:** [All I want for Christmas is you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5Sg2zwAy1o)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteo:** RoHoshi

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Destiel

 **Rating:** La mayoría PG

 **Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre. Llevo 9 años diciendo lo mismo ¬¬

 **Warnings:** Moñosidad, besitos, fluffy, más fluffy... ese tipo de cosas.

 **Idea:** Pues esto es un reto Navideño que está sacado de [aquí](http://dumplingdean.tumblr.com/post/104102016714/christmas-otp-challenge). Rohoshi pilló cinco ideas y yo siete. Si hubiéramos tenido tiempo, las habríamos hecho todas posiblemente. El link para su fanfic lo podéis encontrar [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834030/chapters/6358181).

 **Resumen:** Serie de 7 drabbles Navideños que no están conectados unos con otros donde vamos a ver el lado más tierno de los chicos, y cómo Dean y Cas se dejan llevar por el espíritu de la Navidad.

 **Días de publicación:** Del 25 de Diciembre al 31. Para terminar el año como nos merecemos; con mucho amor  <3

 **Nota de la autora:** Este año no voy a desear feliz Navidad. Voy a desear salud, amor, paz, trabajo y hogar para todos. Deseo para el 2015 que todos los niños tengan algo para comer, una escuela donde aprender y una familia que los ame. A mis lectores les deseo lo mismo. Este año vamos a encontrar juntos el camino.

 

 

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU

 

 

 

**Drabble nº 1: getting out/putting up decorations**

 

 

Dean dejó las dos cajas que había encontrado en el sótano sobre una esquina de la mesa de esa enorme sala y las miró. Tenían unos mil años de polvo encima, pero a pesar de eso, en un lateral podía leerse bien claro _Adornos Navideños._ Sin perder más tiempo abrió las solapas de la primera caja y comenzó a sacar cosas. 

Eran adornos muy viejos pero que se conservaban en buen estado. Esferas Navideñas, piñas, flores de pascua y muérdago hechos de tela, guirnaldas, Papa Noel sobre un trineo, varios renos con las astas de terciopelo... Allí había todo lo que pudiera desear.

Con cuidado y, de uno en uno, fue sacando todo lo que encontraba y colocándolo por la habitación. En apenas cinco minutos ese enorme y frío salón pareció otro.

Cuando comenzó con la segunda caja, sopesó qué podría encontrarse allí puesto que ya había colocado casi de todo. Abrió las solapas con cuidado deseando ver lo que había dentro. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba bien protegido por plásticos y papeles de periódico.

Uno a uno y con delicadeza fue deshaciéndose de todo el envoltorio hasta que desenrolló el último. Entonces vio lo que alguien, mucho tiempo atrás, había guardado y protegido con tantísimo esmero.

Metió los brazos dentro de la caja y al sacarlo, lo alejó de él para verlo bien; era una bola musical de nieve con un ángel dentro. Le dio cuerda y la agitó. Luego la sostuvo entre sus manos mientras una melodía suave y navideña llegaba a sus oídos.

Sin poderlo evitar se quedó mirando al ángel fijamente. Llevaba puesto una túnica larga hecha de cristal y plata. Tenía los brazos levantados, sujetando lo que parecía ser una estrella hecha del mismo material que la túnica, mientras unas enormes alas flotaban tras él como si realmente estuviera a punto de echarse a volar.

Los cabellos castaños y los dos puntitos azules que formaban los ojos le hizo recordar a cierto ángel que conocía y que, quisiera o no, echaba terriblemente de menos.

 

Sam y él no solían celebrar la Navidad. Lo habían intentado varias veces y siempre había sido un fracaso. Ese año había decidido otra cosa.

Dejó la figura con cuidado sobre la mesa y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero. Entonces esperó a que terminara de hablar el buzón de voz para dejar su mensaje.

— Cas, soy Dean. Bueno, ya me habrás reconocido la voz, imagino —genial, lo estaba haciendo sencillamente genial. ¿Se podía ser más torpe?—. Había pensado si te apetece venir a celebrar la Navidad con Sam y conmigo —un segundo de silencio mientras pensaba qué más decir—. Sé que me vas a decir que esto de la Navidad es un invento y que los ángeles no hacéis estas cosas, pero ¿sabes? Por una vez en la vida me apetece celebrarlo de veras —confesó—, y me apetece que sea contigo.

No se dio cuenta de que el tiempo transcurría hasta que, al otro lado de la línea, un fastidioso sonido le anunció que el tiempo para dejar su mensaje había finalizado.

Se guardó el teléfono en el mismo sitio y volvió a coger la esfera con el ángel que aún seguía sonando.  No pas aron ni treinta segundos cuando una vibración en el bolsillo trasero le hizo llevar la mano hacia allí para responder la llamada.

— ¿Sí?

— Será un placer pasar la Navidad contigo, Dean.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Drabble nº 6: decorating the christmas tree**

 

— Dean, en serio... ¿esto era necesario?

Dean colocó derecho el abeto que había comprado y lo meneó comprobando que estaba bien sujeto. Éste soltó varias hojas que cayeron al suelo sobre las botas del cazador.

— Nunca hemos celebrado la Navidad como es debido —respondió el aludido—. Siempre hemos sido algo cutres en esto, y este año quiero hacerlo bien.

Castiel se mantenía al margen de la conversación de los dos hermanos observando uno a uno los elementos de decoración que Dean había elegido para decorar el árbol. En sus manos sostenía un ángel con una estrella en los brazos.

— Los ángeles no vestimos así —observó la figura vestida con una larga túnica celeste y unos cabellos largos rubios. Luego le dio la vuelta por si se le veía algo por debajo.

— Claro —Dean lo miró de reojo mientras comenzaba a colocar adornos por su parte del árbol—, porque lo normal en los ángeles es que lleven gabardina y una corbata torcida.

Castiel levantó la vista para mirarle pero no dijo nada.

— Es una ironía —respondió Sam desde el otro lado del árbol.

— Lo sé —Castiel parecía algo ofendido—. ¿Dónde va colocado esto?

— En lo más alto del árbol —le señaló Dean terminando de poner los adornos en su parte y acercándose a Cas—. ¿Te aúpo?

— Quizás sea mejor que lo coloque yo —Sam llegó sonriendo haciendo notar claramente su altura sobre ambos y se estiró para colocar el ángel en la última rama del árbol—. Ya está. Voy a por más guirnaldas.

Castiel se quedó observando el árbol detenidamente.

— ¿Te gusta? —Dean seguía a su lado, mirando cómo Cas lo examinaba todo.

— ¿Por qué el ángel está en lo alto del todo?

— Supongo que por el importante papel que jugó en la historia, ¿no?

Castiel levantó las cejas porque no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

— Un momento, ¿no fue así? —ahora era él el asombrado—. ¿El ángel del Señor no se presentó a María y le dijo que estaba embarazada de...?

— No fue así como sucedió, Dean. De hecho...

Dean no le dejó terminar.

— No —lo calló—. Creo que no quiero saber la verdad. Voy a quedarme con la versión que me enseñaron en el colegio.

Castiel no dijo nada y siguió observando el ángel en lo alto del árbol.

— Aunque hubiera sido así, Dean, los ángeles no se merecen coronar el árbol de Navidad.

Dean giró la cabeza para mirarle. Castiel hablaba tan serio que eso provocó que él también se tomara en serio esa conversación.

— Algunos sí —fue lo único que respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Luego se fue a ayudar a Sam con los demás adornos, dejando al ángel con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro y una sensación cálida en el pecho.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Drabble nº 8: making snowmen**

 

  
  


— Vamos, Cas ¡ya hay nieve! —Dean abrió la puerta del búnker con fuerza apartando la nieve que se había agolpado detrás.

Castiel se quedó mirándole sin llegar a pisar ese manto blanco. Veía a Dean mirar de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando algo. De pronto se paró, se agachó, y comenzó a juntar un buen montón de nieve. Cuando tuvo una altura considerable, comenzó a darle forma.

— Do you want to build a snowman? —tarareaba sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo—. We used to be best buddies and now we are not, I wish you would tell me whyyyyyy —se le fue el tono de la canción, pero le dio igual—. Do you want to build a snowman, it doesn't have to be a snowman... —entonces miró a Cas—. Hey, ¿no vienes?

Castiel había querido preguntarle qué había de divertido en salir a helarse a la nieve, acabar con las manos y la nariz roja y pillar un resfriado. Siendo humano ya había estado enfermo. Incluso siendo un ángel perdiendo su gracia se sentía enfermo, así que salir ahí fuera con el frío que hacía le parecía casi suicida, pero entonces vio la sonrisa de Dean, cómo disfrutaba haciendo su muñeco de nieve. Eso valía por todos los resfriados del mundo.

Sin pensárselo mucho más fue tras él. Iría tras él siempre, hubiera nieve o fuego. Siempre seguiría el rastro de Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**Drabble nº 9: wearing ugly christmas jumpers**

 

 

Cuando Dean entró en la sala, Sam le tendió algo esponjoso de lana y de color rojo. Al desdoblarlo descubrió que era un jersey con la cabeza de un reno en medio del pecho.

— ¿Y esto?

— Cas se ha dedicado a hacer punto, y como no duerme, se ha tirado toda la noche hasta acabarlo —le informó—. Este jersey es para ti. Quiere que lo lleves esta noche cuando salgamos los tres a cenar.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Ni de coña! —lanzó el jersey a la otra punta del salón—. De paso también puedo ponerme unas gafas redondas de culo de botella y un gorrito con un molinillo encima.

— No seas cruel —Sam rescató el jersey y se lo volvió a dar—. Pruébatelo para ver si te está bien de manga. Castiel está esperando —lo azuzó al ver que Dean no se movía.

— ¿Y tú por qué no tienes jersey? —se quejó mientras se dejaba deslizar la prenda sobre la camiseta interior.

— Le he dicho que tengo una alergia mortal a la lana —le guiñó el ojo.

Dean le odió con la fuerza de todos los mares.

— Pues yo creo que te queda perfecto —Sam le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Voy a ir a decírselo.

— ¡No pienso llevar esto esta noche! ¿Me oyes? —ladró cuando vio a su hermano salir de la sala—. ¡Ni muerto!

Cuando se quedó solo en la habitación dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo buscando dónde había tirado la camisa. Eso era lo que le faltaba para completar el día; que le hicieran un jersey de nerd.

— Hola, Dean.

Al oír su nombre se dio la vuelta. Castiel estaba tras él, mirándole con un brillo especial en los ojos.

— Cas —gruñó mientras ponía del derecho las mangas de la camisa para volver a ponérsela cuando se quitara esa cosa.

— Te queda muy bien el jersey.

Dean levantó la vista para informarle que ni de coña se lo iba a poner. Entonces se encontró con los ojos de Castiel, tan brillantes, tan azules, tan orgullosos de su regalo.

— Gracias por el regalo —farfulló ahora menos enfadado con él que ante, pero más cabreado consigo mismo por ser un capullo.

— Tengo cosas que hacer. Te veré luego.

Ese hubiera sido el momento idóneo para decirle que no podía llevar el jersey, que era cosa de familia tener alergia a la lana, pero no dijo nada; se limitó a estar callado y a dejarle marchar.

 

Por la noche, cuando Sam pasó por su dormitorio para recogerle e ir juntos hacia el coche, se lo quedó mirando con las cejas levantadas.

— Vaya, Dean... qué bonito jersey llevas —lo rodeó mirándole bien—. ¿No es el mismo jersey que esta mañana juraste y perjuraste no ponerte en la vida?

Si hubiera podido, Dean le habría metido un pie en la boca a su hermano, pero lo ignoró. Estaba feliz, se sentía feliz y quería disfrutar de esa sensación de estar como en una nube donde llevaba casi todo el día.

— Cállate —le ladró al final al oír la sonrisilla de Sam—. Me gusta —le informó—. Es calentito. Y suave.

La carcajada de Sam se hizo aún más grande. Cuando la ira de los ojos de Dean cayó sobre su persona, el menor de los Winchester se calló y se recompuso.

— No, ahora en serio. ¿No me decías esta mañana que no te gustaba? —quiso saber—. ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión así de pronto?

_Porque he mirado a Cas a los ojos y estaba tan orgulloso de su regalo... Me miraba como si yo fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, como si yo fuera lo más maravilloso de este planeta, como si quisiera lanzarse sobre mí y comerme a besos. Por eso llevo este jersey, porque me pondría otro jersey como este todos los días del año con tal de verle sonreír así._

Pero no se lo dijo. Ni borracho le confesaría lo que pensaba, así que le respondió algo que era mucho más él.

— Porque me sale de las pelotas. ¿Vamos?

Y así, esa noche, Dean lució con orgullo su jersey hecho por Cas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble nº 13: listening to/playing festive music or caroling**

 

 

Se habían pasado gran parte del día buscando en los libros más antiguos que había en ese anticuado y polvoriento búnker. Ninguno de los tres tenía nada mejor que hacer y muy pocas veces podían tomarse las cosas con calma para mirar y organizar todos los temas que habían archivados en el sótano. No era la mejor de las maneras para pasar un sábado por la tarde, pero al menos estaban tranquilos bebiendo el ponche caliente que Sam había preparado un rato atrás. Hasta que sonó lo que parecía ser el timbre de la puerta.

Dean se levantó de su asiento cuando volvió a escuchar el característico ding—dong.

— ¿Tenemos timbre?

Sam se encogió de hombros intentando oír de nuevo el sonido.

— Quizás los malos vengan a por nosotros.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Castiel.

— Claro, en Navidad los demonios se vuelven un poco más buenos y antes de atacarnos por sorpresa, nos avisan para que nos preparemos.

— Es una ironía —aclaró Sam.

Castiel refunfuñó algo por lo bajo.

— Lo sé.

El timbre volvió a sonar y todos se prepararon; Dean cogió su pistola, Sam un machete enorme, y Cas la espada de los ángeles. En fila y en alerta caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada.

— Voy a abrir a la de tres —susurró Sam mientras les enseñaba los dedos para contar—. Uno... dos... ¡tres!

Al abrir la puerta, un grupo de adorables niños los miraron con caras raras. Delante del grupo, una adorable niñita con trenzas rojas y una boina haciendo juego con su abriguito les sonrió mostrándole que se le habían caído un par de dientes.

Sin preguntar nada, el grupo se puso a cantar su repertorio de villancicos, comenzando por Noche de paz, pasando por Rudolf el reno de la nariz roja, y finalizando con una serie de popurrí de muchos villancicos juntos.

Cuando terminaron, igual que llegaron, se fueron, dejando a los tres mudos en la puerta.

El primero en reaccionar fue Dean, que necesitó agitar la cabeza para liberarse de las melodías.

— Hubiera preferido una horda de Leviatanes con gonorrea antes que eso —gruñó volviendo hacia dentro—. Ahora no me podré quitar esos odiosos villancicos de la cabeza.

Sam miro a Castiel. Los dos se habían quedado en la puerta. Luego señaló con la cabeza hacia donde había desaparecido su hermano.

— A ti también te recuerda al señor Scrooge, ¿verdad?

Castiel sonrió. Conocía ese cuento de Dickens y sí, tenía que darle la razón de que Dean, a veces, era un poco como ese viejo cascarrabias.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble nº 14: ice skating**

 

(para RoHoshi, mi duendecillo Navideño)

 

Dean no pretendía matar a Castiel, pero eso era lo que parecía desde fuera.

Esa tarde de diciembre, un día antes de Navidad, y aprovechando que Sam había salido a comprar sus últimos regalos, Dean llevó a Cas a patinar.

La pista de hielo era enorme, con un árbol grandísimo en el centro rodeado de vallas para que nadie se acercara más de la cuenta.

A pesar de que ya era muy tarde, la pista seguía llena. Pequeños y grandes se deslizaban sobre el hielo, unos con más soltura que otros, dando vueltas alrededor de ese árbol lleno de luces y adornos de colores.

— Venga Cas. Como mucho, si te caes, se te quedará el culete un poco frío, pero nada más. El dolor se va enseguida.

Dean estaba de muy buen humor. Patinaba delante de Cas, de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos hacia él sujetándole por las muñecas.

Castiel quiso decirle que no le daba miedo el dolor. Era un ángel del Señor, había sido creado para luchar en miles de guerras. Un poco de hielo y el trasero helado no eran rivales para él.

— ¿Ves? Muy bien —Dean lo alentó soltándole un poco—. Eso es.

El ángel dio sus primeros deslizamientos él solo, y se sintió orgulloso de ello. Sabía que debía de parecer Frankenstein con esos brazos estirados hacia delante y sus piernas rígidas que apenas le respondían, pero él se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo por su logro.

— No me sueltes —dijo cuando notó a Dean un poco más lejos.

— No —el cazador lo volvió a agarrar y a tirar un poco de él hasta hacerle chocar casi con su pecho—. No tienes escapatoria.

Y Castiel no quería irse a ninguna parte. Sentía la felicidad de Dean, su estado anímico, y se sentía atraído hacia él como una polilla hacia un foco de luz.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, dieron varias vueltas al árbol así, con Dean tirando de él y sosteniéndole cuando veía que iba a perder el equilibrio.

— Creo que ya estás preparado para volar por tu cuenta, campanilla —bromeó soltándole primero de una mano y luego de la otra—. Ahora tú solo.

Castiel tenía sus dudas, pero Dean no le dio tiempo a quejarse cuando ya se encontraba a varios metros de él.

— ¡Sígueme! —le gritó ya bastante alejado.

El ángel patinó como pudo, intentando alcanzarle sin conseguirlo. Dean se alejó más hasta quedar apoyado en las vallas al otro lado del árbol. Castiel se paró y se sostuvo él también para mirarle.

Dean tenía una sonrisa radiante en la cara, y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. El ángel no podía apartar los ojos de él.

— Ven —le susurró.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— Ven tú —le respondió riéndose.

Castiel también dijo que no con la cabeza.

— No —volvió a susurrarle. A Dean no le llegaba su voz, pero sabía que el cazador podía leerle los labios—. No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Porque no puedo dejar de mirarte.

Dean dejó de respirar, extasiado por las palabras del ángel. Se separó de las vallas y patinó hacia él hasta arrinconar al ángel sobre estas.

— Repíteme lo que has dicho.

— ¿Que vinieras? —Castiel se enderezó, intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre los patines.

— Eso no. Lo otro.

La respiración del ángel cambió.

— ¿Lo de que no puedo dejar de mirarte?

Dean asintió. Estaba pegado a él, pecho con pecho. Casi podía rozarle la nariz con los labios.

— No puedo dejar de mirarte —repitió Castiel.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque estás muy atractivo esta noche, porque estás feliz, porque sonríes como un niño, porque no estás preocupado salvando el mundo. Esta noche eres tú, Dean.

A Dean le conmovieron sus palabras.

— Cas... —susurró muy bajito—. Cas, si te beso... ¿Me devolverías el beso?

— No —respondió medio sonriendo por la cara que se le había quedado a Dean—. No, si te beso yo antes.

La sonrisa que volvió a brillar de nuevo en sus labios superó a todas las luces de Navidad del mundo. Al rato, al ver que Castiel no lo besaba, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo meneó suavemente.

— ¿Y por qué no me besas?

Castiel, protegido como estaba en ese abrazo cálido y protector, tuvo problemas para reaccionar a sus palabras.

— Porque no puedo dejar de mirarte.

Dean se hubiera reído de él si no le hubiera pasado a él lo mismo. Acercó los labios a los suyos y los mantuvo ahí, a pocos milímetros de los suyos.

— Si te beso, ya no podré parar.

— Yo no quiero que pares —se adelantó.

— Aún no te he besado.

— Lo sé, Dean, pero por si luego se me olvida decírtelo... No quiero que pares nunca.

— No lo haré —se inclinó la poca distancia que quedaba y lo besó. Rozó sus labios con los suyos y lo acarició, sintiendo cómo Cas temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos.

Los patines del ángel perdieron estabilidad y se resbaló sobre el hielo peligrosamente hacia atrás. Por suerte los brazos fuertes de Dean frenaron su caída.

— No te atreverás a partirte la crisma después de que te bese, ¿no? —bromeó.

— Gracias por no dejarme caer.

Dean lo miró fijamente perdido en sus ojos.

— Gracias a ti por no rendirte nunca.

¿Qué se respondía a algo así? El don de Castiel no era precisamente el de ser un buen orador, así que se limitó a ponerse de puntillas para llegar hasta sus labios y besarle.

Dean se dejó besar perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio, tanto fue así que acabó perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo sobre el hielo de culo con Cas a su lado en la misma postura.

Durante un brevísimo segundo se miraron, siendo conscientes de que toda la pista los estaría observando. Sin poderlo evitar Dean se echó a reír con ganas, a carcajadas, que resonaron en ese alegre lugar. Castiel lo siguió. Tras oír su risa pudo decir que ahora sí que era Navidad.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble nº 24: sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift**

 

 

No se oía nada por todo el búnker. Sam hacía rato que se había encerrado en su habitación y Cas había hecho lo mismo.

Con sigilo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, cogió su bolsa con los regalos y caminó de puntillas hacia el salón para colocar todo lo que había comprado debajo del árbol.

No se había llegado a agachar para colocar el primero de ellos cuando una voz sonó tras él.

— Dean.

El cazador dio un salto enorme, llevándose la mano libre al pecho para comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo tras el susto.

— ¡Cas! —jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento—. Ponte un cascabel.

Castiel no respondió. El ángel miraba el regalo que sostenía Dean en una mano y la bolsa con los demás que había dejado sobre el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces?

Dean levantó una ceja.

— ¿No es evidente? —se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

El ángel frunció el ceño al comprender.

— Eso es trabajo de Santa Claus.

Dean ni se volvió para responder.

— Este año le estoy ayudando yo.

— Santa Claus ya tiene ayudantes —insistió—, y tú no eres uno de ellos.

Al oír esas palabras, Dean dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia él.

— ¿En serio me estás diciendo que crees en Santa Claus?

Castiel no tardó en responderle.

— Lo extraño es que tú, Dean, no creas en él. Crees en las hadas, en las brujas, en toda clase de monstruos de todas las formas y colores... ¿y no crees en Nicolás de Bari?

— ¿Nicolás de qué? —agitó la cabeza para finalizar la conversación—. Mira Cas, es posible que Nick sea amigo tuyo y todo, pero yo voy a colocar los regalos que le he comprado a Sammy por si acaso no llega, ¿vale?

— Llegará —lo miraba a los ojos buscando que creyese en él—. Confía en mí.

Dean apretó la mandíbula y luego suspiró.

— Está bien, pero nada de hacer trampa. No te levantarás a mitad de la noche a poner nada, ni se lo dirás a ningún colega tuyo con alas ni nada por el estilo, ¿entendido?

— Entendido —esbozó una media sonrisa al saber que Dean había cedido—. Si quieres puedes vigilarme durante toda la noche.

— Eso haré —Dean se giró para coger los regalos que le había dado tiempo a poner y los volvió a meter en la bolsa—, pero como mañana Sam se levante y no haya nada para él...

— Eso no pasará —lo tranquilizó—. Vamos.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Dean, Castiel cerró la puerta tras él. Se lo quedó mirando desde la puerta, intentando comprender por qué Dean estaba de mal humor.

— Túmbate a mi lado —Dean se había echado sobre la cama, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza y la otra mano sobre el estómago—. Así, si me duermo, me daré cuenta de si te levantas de la cama.

Castiel obedeció. Se quitó la gabardina, se remangó ligeramente las mangas y se tumbó a su lado mirando el techo al igual que él. Sin apartar la mirada de la lámpara, emprendió una conversación.

— ¿Por qué te has enfadado, Dean?

Dean quiso darse la vuelta, taparse con la manta y dormirse. No quería hablar del tema, pero algo le decía que Cas no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

— Porque Santa nos debe a Sam y a mí un trillón de regalos de Navidad. Si es verdad que ese gordo cabrón existe, no ha sido justo con nosotros. Nunca.

Las palabras reflejaban el dolor que Dean sentía. Un dolor que había nacido cuando era pequeño y que jamás se había marchado. ¿Por qué otros niños sí y ellos no?

— John os hacía viajar mucho. Quizás Santa no os pudo localizar.

Dean giró la cabeza para mirarle.

— Claro —gruñó sin creer en su respuesta.

Castiel estiró el brazo hasta dejar caer su mano sobre la de Dean. El cazador volvió la cabeza hacia él.

— Gracias por intentar reconfortarme —se incorporó para alcanzar la manta que había doblado a los pies de la cama y la extendió para taparles a ambos. Luego apagó la luz.

Castiel esperó a que Dean se hubiera acomodado bien para seguir hablando.

— Sé que no me crees, Dean —susurró—, pero Santa estaba esperando a que tuvieras un sitio al que llamar hogar.

Dean lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada. Le había entrado frío y sentía los pies helados.

— No quiero discutir contigo, Cas —se giró hacia él resoplando por el frío—. ¿Me ayudas a entrar en calor?

Castiel se giró hacia él, lo abrazó por la cintura y se le echó encima. Atrapó sus labios y comenzó a besarlo con fuerza, por una parte porque tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, y por otra porque quería hacerle creer que las cosas buenas también podían pasarle a él.

Dean no tuvo nada que objetar y se dejó besar, entrando en calor al instante. No sabía si esa técnica la estaba usando el ángel para reconfortarle, para hacerle olvidar, o para mejorarle el humor, pero fuera cual fuera, él no tenía ninguna objeción.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo besándole y dejándose besar. Quizás fueron cinco minutos. Tal vez toda la noche. Dean sólo supo que ese era el mejor regalo de Navidad que podía tener.

A ratos lo besaba él, incursionando en su boca, avasallándole con su lengua y bebiendo de sus labios. Otras veces se dejaba besar, permitiendo al ángel que lo explorara y saciara su curiosidad. Le gustaba sentirse deseado, y Cas no sabía ocultar lo que sentía ni proponiéndoselo, cosa que adoraba, por lo que se dejaba llevar y le divertía al mismo tiempo su franca respuesta.

— Buenos días —se oyó al otro lado de la puerta—. No sé si lo sabéis, pero es Navidad y el salón está lleno de regalos. O venís, o me los quedo yo todos.

Dean, que en ese momento tenía la mano metida por la camisa del ángel, se incorporó para mirarle.

— ¿Me prometes que no ha sido algún colega tuyo?

— Dean...

— Vale, vale. Confiaré en la magia de la Navidad —se levantó de un salto de la cama y se puso la ropa bien. Luego le tendió una mano a Cas para ayudarle—. ¿Vamos?

Sin preocuparse de estirarse más la ropa ni de ponerla correctamente en su sitio, Dean caminó más ilusionado de lo que esperaba hacia el salón. Una vez allí, se paró en medio de la sala para contemplar el árbol. No sólo había regalos sobre el suelo bajo las frondosas ramas, sino alrededor también, y sobre la mesa, los sillones, al lado de la puerta... ¿Habría ido al paraíso sin darse cuenta?

— Vamos a necesitar ayuda para abrir todo esto —Sam le lanzó un regalo que ponía el nombre de su hermano. Él también parecía asombrado y feliz por esa visión—. ¿Comenzamos?

Asintiendo, Dean comenzó a abrir uno a uno. Al principio pensó que había un error porque todos esos juguetes no podían ser para él. ¿Y si le habían dejado por error los regalos de otros niños? Hasta que se dio cuenta.

— Yo... yo pedí esto cuando tenía ocho años —miró el balón de fútbol que tenía en las manos. Abrió otro regalo y asintió—. Y este coche teledirigido cuando tenía once.

— Parece como si Santa hubiera esperado todos estos años para darnos los juguetes de toda nuestra vida de una sola vez —Sam también miraba sus regalos sin poder evitar la emoción del momento.

— ¡Wow, estuve tres años seguidos pidiendo este scalextric! —Dean dejó la caja sobre la mesa para abrirla—. ¿Lo montamos sobre la mesa y jugamos?

Sam asintió terminando de abrir lo que quedaba por la habitación.

— Aquí hay otro regalo que pone tu nombre.

— Ábrelo tú —Dean estaba ya enfrascado conectando carriles.

Tras varios segundos de silencio sólo se oyó cómo Sam resquebrajaba el envoltorio hasta que se topó con el regalo en sí.

— ¿En serio, Dean? ¿Le pediste a Santa Claus una muñeca hinchable?

Dean se volvió hacia él, agarró la caja y la lanzó debajo de la mesa.

— Los diecisiete fueron una mala edad, ¿entendido? —y continuó montando las pistas.

Castiel lo observaba todo desde un segundo plano. Disfrutaba viendo a Dean tan feliz, tanto, que no se percató de que Sam había llegado a donde él.

— Creo que Santa también ha dejado algo para ti.

Castiel miró el paquete que el menor de los Winchester le puso sobre las manos y lo miró. No sabía qué podía ser. Rompió el envoltorio y se quedó mirando la caja que había ante sus ojos. La abrió y, ante sus ojos, apareció lo que parecía ser un collar con un cascabel.

Sonriendo, lo cogió entre los dedos, y al levantar la cabeza vio cómo a lo lejos Dean lo miraba con un brillo especial en la mirada. Tras guiñarle un ojo, siguió a lo suyo, ésta vez echándole la bronca a Sammy por haber puesto el looping de la pista al revés.

Relajado, Castiel se sentó en un sillón, cerró los ojos, y se dedicó a escuchar los sonidos de la mejor Navidad el mundo.


End file.
